DeiSaso: Bring Me To Life
by DaniTheDarkenedShadow
Summary: AU! Deidara Iwa: Poor. Dark. Pessimist. Single. Sasori Akasuna: Rich. Naïve. Curious. Engaged. When these two worlds collide, sparks fly in a way neither of them could have guessed. OOC!Deidara X OOC!Sasori. Seme!Deidara X Uke!Sasori. MPreg, Smut
1. Prologue

**DeiSaso: Bring Me To Life**

**Rating: M (For safety)**

**Pairings: DeiSaso (SasoDei), KakuHida, ZetTobi(Um? What's the pairing name for them again…?), and KisaIta!**

**Summary: AU! Deidara Iwa. Poor. Dark. Pessimist. Single. Sasori Akasuna. Rich. Naïve. Curious. Engaged. When these two worlds collide, sparks fly in a way neither of them could have guessed. OOC!Deidara X OOC!Sasori. Seme!Deidara X Uke!Sasori.**

**WARNINGS!: Cussing, mentions of drug-abuse, blood, gore, references to sexual activity, and MAYBE lemons.**

**~o~**

_Blue eyes stared down purple-grey._

_Brown eyes watched the stare-down dazedly, the owner laying limply on the ground behind the blue-eyed male. His mind was fuzzy and he couldn't remember at the moment what was going on and what had happened before… All he could remember was one thing. Or, more specifically, a name._

**_Deidara…_**

_Finger twitch and fist the dirt. A gentle grunt slips from bloodied lips as he attempted to push himself up, only to find himself and an uncomfortable position as his arms slip and his body tumbled to the unforgiving ground. In his new position, the male could only see the show-down at the corner of his eye._

_Thunder crashed and the purple-grey eyed male broke their stare-down to glance at the sky. Dark, ominous clouds circled the building as if it understood what was going on was a matter of life or death. A flash of light illuminated the males and, slowly, a heavy rain began to fall, washing the dirt off the blonds face._

_"Pain…" The blond growled. He slipped a bit closer to the red-head's limp body. Said red-head slumped a little bit, just that little bit of closeness bringing him a bit of safety. "Leave him out of this…"_

_"And why should I…?" The ginger's voice was shiver-inducing deep, giving the red-head shivers. And not the good kind. "He was supposed to belong to me." _

_"I can't help who he chooses." The blond sneered. "He chose me… fair and square."_

_These words seems to have enraged the ginger as he snarled and reached into his jacket. In the next second, before the blond could react, the ginger pulled out a small machine._

_A gun; a pistol._

_He pointed it at the red-head, and strained a smile. "Sasori…"_

**_Sasori? Is that my name…?_**

_"Tell this dirty savage that you belong to me…" The ginger demanded, his eye twitching a bit. "That you love me more than you love him."_

_Sasori's eyes darted back and forth between the blond and the ginger as he struggles to comprehend the situation. Then, slowly, he remembered. He remembered the blond. He remembered the ginger. And, he remembered…_

_The red-head pursed his lips. "No."_

_The ginger's eyebrows shot up. His grip on the gun tightened as his smile became even more strained. "Sasori. I'll give you one last chance. Tell him that you love me more than you love him."_

_The red-head strained his muscles and pushed himself up, glaring defiantly at the ginger. "I belong to Deidara… And I love him more than I'll ever love you!"_

**_POP!_**

**A/N:** **I WILL ONLY WRITE A LEMON IF ASKED TO!**

**This chapter is a foreshadowing chapter… Yeah, this isn't the official start… So, let's get started, I guess?**


	2. Chapter One

**DeiSaso: Bring Me To Life**

**Rating: M (For sure now)**

**Summary: ****AU! Deidara Iwa: Poor. Dark. Pessimist. Single. Sasori Akasuna: Rich. Naïve. Curious. Engaged. When these two worlds collide, sparks fly in a way neither of them could have guessed. OOC!Deidara X OOC!Sasori. Seme!Deidara X Uke!Sasori.**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: CUSSING, MENTIONS OF ABUSE.**

**~o~**

If you had told Deidara that he would be baby-sitting his boss' fiancée, you would have been punched in the face.

Deidara worked for Uzumaki Nagato, known as "Pein" in the lower class. Why? Well... The ginger had a tendency to make sure that the poor knew that they were beneath him, beneath the rich. Even the blond himself had gotten beaten once or twice for his insolence. But even Deidara knew better than to try to stop the ginger from distributing punishment; it just meant getting beaten harder, longer.

Even still, Deidara continued to be a complete, utter bastard to any rich person he met. Perhaps it was this reason that he was chosen to be the fiancée's baby-sitter? He didn't know; all he knew was that Pein had approached him and demanded he be his fiancée's "body-guard".

The blond sneered, disgusted with his new job. He didn't want to be anyone body-guard, especially not a damned rich persons! But, he got a good pay for it; fifty dollars an hour. He had no choice but to take it; he needed the money. Without this job, he would be out in the streets faster than he could blink.

"He's in there." Pein said, snapping Deidara out of his thoughts. "Try not to dirty his mind with your savage ways."

Deidara turned red and quickly looked away, knowing that if he didn't he would punch the ginger in the face. Pein opened the door and stepped in, leaving the blond to glare at the now open door. Slowly, he stepped to the door, peering in as he tuned his ears to their conversation.

"-need a body-guard!" Pein's fiancée was saying.

"Sasori, you know what those savages can do. It would only make sense for you to be guarded when you're here."

There was silence as the male was clearly at a loss at what to say. Pein sighed, and gestured at the door, gesturing for Deidara to come in. The blond pursed his lips. How had he known he was watching? Still, there was no way he could deny that he was eavesdropping on them. He walked in, careful to keep his eyes off the ginger's.

"This is your new body-guard. He's to do everything you say; except leave you alone." Pein turned to the blond. "Don't let him out of your sight."

He was gone before Deidara could object, closing the door behind him. The blond exhaled, counted to ten, then risked a glance at the male he was supposed to be guarding. Then he froze, his baby blues locking onto muddy brown.

The male was attractive. Even Deidara couldn't deny that. With hair the color of blood, and big, almost sleepy-looking pools of brown, the man could have even the iciest at his feet. His other feature's wasn't that bad either; a slender and feminine body, similar to Deidara's own, long eye-lashes, slender fingers, nose, and a heart-shaped face made him undeniable.

The red-head- Sasori, if Deidara remembered correctly- blinked those big pools of brown at him, almost curiously. Deidara didn't notice as he ran his eyes carefully over his body. When he looked up at his face, it took everything the blond had not to smirk.

A dark pink tint covered Sasori's cheeks, streaking across his nose as he gazed almost shyly at the floor. This was the first time Deidara had ever seen a rich person so bashful around him- they were usually demanding, abusive, and snobby. If he had so much as glanced at them, they would have beaten him upside the head.

Deidara leaned back against the wall, the smug smirk that he had been struggling not to show dancing on his lips. Maybe this job wouldn't be so bad after all.

**~o~**

When Pein had said he would be getting him a body-guard, Sasori had thought brawny, stupid, ugly. This… This was _not_ what he was expecting.

The blond was different. Out of all the poor he'd seen, he was definitely the most attractive. Long, glossy, blond hair that was half up and half down; narrow, slanted baby blue eyes that seemed to be lined in eyeliner; and a body similar to his own. Oh, yes, the blond was most definitely attractive.

Sasori squashed that thought down. He had a fiancé for God's sake! Not only that, there would be a uproar if people found out that he, Akasuna no Sasori, richest boy in the world, was interested in a poor, disgusting, hot, sexy male…

He smacked himself then gazed at the blond to see if he saw what he did. Said blond wasn't paying him the least bit of attention to him, instead staring at the painting of the Forest of Death as if it was the most interesting thing ever. Blinking at the painting, then at the blond, he leaned forward.

"Do you… like it?"

The blond glanced at him, grunted, then turned his gaze back to the painting. Sasori pursed his lips.

"It was painted by the famous artist, Sai…"

Another grunt. No verbal response. Sasori clenched his fingers into fists. Why wasn't the blond looking at him? Or talking to him? Didn't he find him the least bit attractive? Maybe he didn't like what he saw? The thought made his insides squirm. Why did that thought upset him so much?

Shaking it off, he decided to ask a question that the blond would have no choice but to answer. "What's your name?"

This time, when the blond turned his gaze to him, he kept it there. Goosebumps rose up on Sasori's arms as he struggled to keep his gaze. Those baby blue's were sharp, intellectual… Like an owls was, Sasori thought.

"Deidara."

The sudden word startled Sasori. "Wh… What?"

"My name, un. It's Deidara."

Deidara. With the mud that was smeared on the blonds face and neck, the name was fitting. And Sasori didn't miss the little nasal grunt at the end of one of his sentences.

Why was he taking so much notice of the blond? He was just a body-guard. It didn't matter how sexy he was. He was engaged to Nagato, the biggest CEO around. Licking his lips, he stood and walked out of the room, the blond hot on his heels. He frowned at him but Deidara just smirked.

Just because the blond was sexy, though, it didn't mean he would like being followed around 24/7.

**~o~**

**A/N Not my best work, I can tell you that... *ahem*, there WILL be a lemon though. Maybe multiple. After demands from my friends to make them, I had to, because I couldnt' just say ****_no_****. **

**FEEL FREE TO CRITICIZE! But no flaming. Flaming will be ignored. :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**DeiSaso: Bring Me To Life**

**Rating: M (For sure)**

**Summary: AU! Deidara Iwa: Poor. Dark. Pessimist. Single. Sasori Akasuna: Rich. Naïve. Curious. Engaged. When these two worlds collide, sparks fly in a way neither of them could have guessed. OOC!Deidara x OOC!Sasori. Seme!Deidara x Uke!Sasori.**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: CUSSING**

**This chapter is a bit slow. It will start to speed up, though. **

**~o~**

"...Nice weather we're having..."

No response.

"Um... Do you live close by here?"

No answer.

"Do you... want anything? Any water? Food?"

Nothing.

Sasori seemed to have finally given up as he leaned back and looked away. Deidara hated people like him; people who felt the need to fill every silence with meaningless chatter. It was just... meaningless! He preferred silence to any kind of conversation. Too bad Sasori seemed the kind to chat the night away. And he was rich, there was that factor too. If only those things weren't in play, he probably would have been best friends with the red-head.

Said red-head slowly raised a glass filled with wine to his lips. He stared at the blond out of the corner of his eye. The silent man hadn't said anything since he had revealed his name; he had just stood there silently. Smirked at times, but he never talked. Sasori couldn't help but think that he, himself, was the problem. Was there a reason he didn't seem to like him? Did he do something to offend the blond? He had just met him, like, an hour ago! He took a delicate sip of the red liquid, grimacing and coughing a bit as it went down the wrong hole.

Deidara smirked. Snarling, Sasori grabbed the closest thing- which was a pillow- and threw it at the smirking blond's head.

"TALK TO ME!"

Deidara nearly laughed at the red-head's pathetic outburst. Rich, indeed. Poor thing. Maybe if he went through some of the hardships the blond went through, his emotions and need for chatter would mellow out. A disturbingly sinister smile crossed his lips at the thought of all the rich homeless, and fighting for survival. If only.

Sasori leaned back again, a little disturbed at the sight of a smile on his face. It wouldn't be so bad if it didn't look like the blond was taking joy in his distress. Slowly, he stood up and stalked over to him, his lips pulled up in a snarl. Deidara's smile fell when he noticed how close the red-head was getting.

"Did I do something to offend you?" Sasori snapped, poking the blond's (firm) chest repeatedly. "Am I not good enough for you? Not good-looking enough?!"

Deidara gripped the red-head's wrist in a firm grip. "Don't touch me, un."

Sasori ripped his wrist out of Deidara's grip, bristling. "I CAN TOUCH YOU ALL I WANT TO!"

"Stop yelling. Your giving me a headache, un."

"Stop back talking! Your not supposed to back talk!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me to talk to you, un?" Deidara smiled as the red-head stopped moving, his eyes going wide as he struggled to think of some kind of come back.

"...Don't pull that card on me." Sasori crossed his arms as he began to rant. "You're poor! I'm rich! You're supposed to listen to me! Just because you're good-looking-"

"Good-looking?" Deidara's (mocking) smile turned into a shit-eating grin. Sasori began to flail as he attempted to pull himself out of the hole he dug himself. Deidara, knowing he had to say something to keep his head from getting ripped off, stood and spoke, his shit-eating smile twisting into a scowl. "Listen up, sweet-heart."

"_Sweet-heart_?" Sasori demanded, his voice pitching up an octave.

"Alright, fine. Listen up, _Danna_. You may be rich but don't expect me to kiss up to your ass, un. You want to know my problem with you? Your rich. That's my problem. You rich folk are up here sipping wine, having balls, eating more plates in a day than we do in three! You know how many plates of food we eat a day, un? One. How many plates do you eat a day? Probably over five! So, don't you go telling me _not to back talk!_"

Silence reigned. The tension between then became so thick, you could choke on it. Deidara towered over the now fearful Sasori, glowering at the shaking red-head. The blond shook his head and sneered at him before plopping down on the couch.

Sasori was shaken. He remembered his parents talking about the poor being savages who do nothing but beat each other to a pulp, steal from the less-fortunate, and kill innocents. For a second, he though he would be beaten to death by the blond. He'd never seen someone look so murderous when they looked at him. He never thought the fact he was rich was why the blond didn't want to talk to him.

Then the guilt hit. It coiled low in his belly, and gnawed at his insides. He stared at nothing in particular, thinking. Deidara had probably never had any good friends. Deidara had never slept in a quality bed. Had never showered in a quality shower. Had probably never even worn quality clothing! Or eaten any good food! The thought made him shuffle a bit. Maybe it was time he did get to experience it.

"...Deidara?"

A grunt. Nothing more.

"Come on."

He turned and walked away, not bothering to look and see if the blond was following. He would come. While the blond was clearly defiant, Sasori had little to no doubt that he had a sense of duty he abided by.

**~o~**

"What the hell is this, un?"

"Your food."

"I am _not _eating this."

In front of them was several plates of food. Food that Deidara had never even seen before. Plates of buttered rice, broiled lobster, a full-bodied turkey, noodles with cooked shrimp that were lathered with sauce, boiled cabbage, something weird looking, and large bowls of salads that varied from Caesar salad to fruit salad. Then towards the back were the drinks; bottles of red wine, champagne, pitchers of all different kinds of tea, and some kind of brown liquid in a large container.

All of this sat on a _very _long table, covered by a silk table-cloth. A chandelier dangled over head and Deidara swore it was going to fall, whether sooner or later, he didn't know.

"What even is that, un?" Deidara demaned, pointing at the weird food. Sasori gave him a weird look.

"That's ratatouille."

"What the fuck...? And what is _that_?" Deidara pointed at the brown liquid.

"The one on the right is coffee." Sasori said. "And the one on the left is hot chocolate."

The blond stared at the food, leaning back. "Do you eat all this in one serving, un?"

"If we did that, we would all be fat." An amused look on his face, the rich male turned to the poor male. "So, what do you want to try first?"

Deidara wasn't sure what to say. Most people would have turned tail and run when and if he snapped. But Sasori did more than stick around. He was giving him food. Food, of all things. Not only that, he wasn't going to eat any of it! He was going to sit back and let him eat everything to his heart's, and stomach's, desire.

The blond glanced at the red-head. Those big pools of brown were staring almost eagerly at him, flicking between him and the food like he was watching one of those tennis matches Deidara had only heard about. He shifted his gaze to the food. Sasori had to want something. The only reason that someone, especially one of the rich, would give something to someone was when they wanted something.

Or maybe he had poisoned it, because he didn't want a poor "savage" to watch him. Deidara sneered at the thought. Like hell he would eat this shit.

"None, un." He stood up. "I'm not hungry."

"But you have to eat!" Sasori jumped up and blocked the doorway, leaning against the door and placing his hand on the knob so the blond couldn't grab it. "We aren't leaving until you eat at least one bit, and sip, from each plate and bottle."

Deidara's eyes shifted into a glare, crossing his arms across his chest. "And why do I have to do this? What do you want so badly that you would give me this, un?"

Sasori's eyes go wide, his lips parting in shock. The perfect picture of innocence, Deidara thought. "Why do I have to want something?"

Deidara sneered. "Nobody gives this much without wanting something back."

The red-head frowned and looked away. Deidara sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to give up without him eating something. He hesitated before turning and walked to the table. The poor male was all too aware of the other male's eyes on him; he did his best to ignore Sasori's stare. Instead, he picked up a spoon- a spoon made out of pure _silver_(he would make a fortune if he could steal one of these babies)- and dug it into the buttered rice. He ate a couple bites of the rice before moving on.

Deidara wasn't sure how long it took for him to go around and eat some of everything. He took note of the rich flavors they all seemed to have. Not to mention, there was no red meat. Damn, he didn't know how these rich people survived off these fluffy, light foods. Even still, he couldn't help but enjoy the delicious, clashing flavors. He especially liked the noodles with the shrimp.

"What's this called, un?" He couldn't help but ask as he licked his fingers. Sasori grimaced at the move.

"It's... It's Shrimp Scampi." He looked away briefly, relieved to see that the blond had stopped when he looked back. "There's a thing you use to wipe your hands. It's called napkins."

"Yeah, I know." Deidara shrugged, pouring himself some of the "coffee". "But, when you're poor, you never waste perfectly good food. Even if it's stuck to your fingers, un."

Sasori didn't respond, unsure of what to say, and how to say something without offending the blond. Deidara sipped the brown liquid, nearly groaning as the steaming liquid soothed his sore throat. He took greedy sips, refilling when he ran out in his cup. He then proceeded to carry the cup of coffee with him as he approached the red-head.

Said red-head smiled when he saw the cup of coffee clutched in Deidara's hands. "Do you like that?"

"...Yeah." Deidara said reluctantly.

"You can have some every time you come and be my body-guard." Sasori bargained.

Despite how he may act around the blond- skittish, jumpy- he actually rather liked him. He was definitely better than any stupid, brawny man who wanted nothing more than to screw him. He wanted the blond to stick around. And if it meant giving him what he wanted, than he was going to get everything he wanted!

Deidara stared at him, sipping his coffee quietly. Oh, yeah.

Sasori definitely had an alternate motive. He just had to figure it out.

**~o~**

** T**

**I really should have put this on my first chapter but...**

**IF YOUR NOT OVER 13 I WOULD REALLY RECOMMEND YOU TURN AROUND NOW. But, if your thirteen, have a dirty mind, and have strong emotions, you can read on. :)**

**1,953 words!**


End file.
